


Concrete Destiny

by Cutesonas



Series: Summer Shounen [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, M/M, Mentors, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Protective Steve, Steve Rogers Feels, Universe Crossover, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Midoriya is doing hero studies for a man by the name of Steve Rodgers in New York City. It's different and rather intimidating at times without All might there with him, but he learns to roll with the punches.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakugou Katsuki & Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes and Midoriya Izuku, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Steve Rogers, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Jennifer Walters
Series: Summer Shounen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. The World Of Brooklyn, New York

It was just twenty minutes since school, Midoriya was still taking the transit home. It has been a long day, not exactly bad but concerning. It was the type of day that made his stomach ache, the type of day that made his mind race. It was a type of day that called for his mother’s calming tea. A day to remember to breathe in and breathe out, to just relax, to be mindful and- RING RING RING. It was All Might. Just the person he DIDN'T want to see right now. The teenager stared at his phone, biting his lip in terror and his finger hovering over the answer button. He couldn’t deny a call from All Might, that’d be like denying a call from the president! Also he’s like your mentor! But....oh man did he really have to call now? Now of all times? Midoriya sighed, and finally picked up. “Hi All Mi- I mean uh-“ Before the kid could correct himself, his said mentor spoke for him, pointing out the elephant in the room. 

“So you got your summer hero studies form today.” He soberly spoke, “What do you think?” Midoriya twirled the end of his hair, making low shrieking noises from his throat. The blonde man just waited patiently on the other end. “Midoriya?” Still no response. “Do you need help deciding-“ And finally, the floodgates opened.

“IdontneedhelpdecidingbutIjustfeelbadbecausewellyouremyteacheranditfeelswrongtojustlearnundersomeoneelseforthreemonthsImeanyeahIlearnedunderGranTorinobutthatsdifferent,youknow?thisisCaptainAmerica!” 

“Kid I’ll be honest, I barely got half of that.” 

Midoriya whimpered, “I’m sorry I just- I don’t know.” 

“Kid it’s alright, I’m assuming you haven’t been out of the country before then huh?” 

“Yeah...not really.”

“So of course you’re stressing, this must all be very new to you.”

Midoriya just nodded. “What if I get lost? What if Captain America doesn’t like me? What if-“ 

“What if you have a good time?” Toshinori said, “What if you enjoy yourself, Midoriya? And learn things I could have never taught you?”

Midoriya hummed, twirling his hair once more, “I would feel better if you were coming but-“ 

“I’m not, yeah, I know.” Toshinori groaned, “but maybe this is the push you need, to be the next hero of Japan.” 

Midoriya kept those words with him, repeating them back to himself in the plane, and off the plane, and in the airport in America. It helped his nerves a little, and he was hoping maybe he could converse with his friends a little before going to Brooklyn, but unbeknownst to him, he was one of the first ones to leave. Not by bus like he imagined, no, by car. A large black and stainless car at that. Outside the car was a blonde man with hearing aids and a sign with the Izuku name misspelled in japanese characters on it. The blonde man was partnered with another man with long brown hair, looking uncannily like his home room teacher. Both shook hands and introduced themselves as Bucky and Clint, assisting him submerge his luggage into the trunk. 

The inside of the car was so big Midoriya felt as though he could live inside of it, it was so clean too, smelling like leather and the classic air freshener most cars come with. The door closed not too long after his amazement. It was petrifying, reminding him of how far from home he truly was, and how now he was in the car with two strangers he hardly knew supposedly driving him to his location. It all felt too fast, too easy, too-

“So, Izuku…” Clint said, closing the driver door and attempting eye contact with him through the car rear view mirror. “This your first time?”

Midoriya gripped his shorts, he gripped them so tightly his knuckles were turning into a light hue. “First time…?” he squeaked. “First time wh-OHHH you meant in here! In America!” 

Clint smirked, “Yeah you got it!”

Midoriya’s grip on his pants lessened, “Well I mean, there was this one time my Dad took my mom and I to DisneyWorld when I was really young but I don’t really remember it much.” His eyes slowly turned their attention to outside of the window, catching a perfect glimpse of the city growing closer and closer as they exited the airport. “So yeah, it’s my first time.” his glance still focused on the outside of the car, “I guess.”

Bucky and Clint then conversed to themselves quietly, the boy in the back could hardly make it out. What he could gather from their facial expressions though, didn’t look all too promising. 

Bucky then flicked Clint on the forehead, and before the blonde could give him a piece of his mind, he turned to Midoriya. “Sorry about him, he forgot to ask, do you want us to call you Izuku? Or do you prefer your surname?”

Oh, so that’s what they were bickering about. “Can you...actually call me Izuku please?”

Before the long haired man could respond, Clint piped up, “See? He likes it!”

“You still have to ask, Clint.”

“Oh here we go.”

“It’s just manners!”  
“How was I supposed to know?”

The two continued to bicker and jab at each other, and soon Midoriya learned that attempting to intervene was utterly useless.

So instead, he spent the remaining time in the car taking deep breaths and admiring the city. In pictures it was always taken from above, but being here, being the one of the dozen who live here, he couldn’t help but feel so small. He felt like an ant, and the city was this large colony. It made his stomach swirl every red light or so. But he rather be staring afar in the car, than leave. After all, he was an ant, and he could be stepped on at any moment. 

More time passed, and he could feel the car slowing itself down, preparing to park somewhere. When it finally did, Midoriya's heart began to race once more, his stomach twisting and head spinning.

This was a mistake, this must have been a mistake, right? How could they have chosen him? What could Captain America possibly have seen in him? This must be a joke, this must be a-

“Dina’s Pizza And Pub?” Midoriya tilted his head at the restaurant sign. “I thought we were going to-”

Bucky put a gentle hand on him, “Just say you’re with Steve, and they’ll show you to him.”

Midoriya gave him a look, but listened. 

The bell jingled, announcing his entrance, he mumbled who he was with, and a slightly older woman escorted him to a table at the back of the restaurant. Walking there was an ordeal filled with hesitancy and hyperventilating, he could faint at any moment, he just knew it. Somehow, despite his bodily functions protesting otherwise, he seated himself across Steve. He was only two feet away from Captain America.

It was...surreal. 

Under the table, he pinched his left hand, oh so this isn’t a dream after all. 

He’s really in america. 

He's really in New York.

He’s really meeting Steve Rodgers.

The women left, and so the two were alone. 

It was petrifying.

It felt like an eternity before the man finally opened his mouth to say something. 

“How was the flight?” his smile was like the moon, his eyes like the mesmerizing ocean, his hair golden and flawless, it felt as though Midoriya was staring at an angel. It was so terrifying he felt like it should be wrong somehow, so he didn’t speak. He just froze, trembling until the angel of a man took the boy's wrist, leaning in. “Hey, it’s okay.” he gently reassured, “I don’t bite.”

“I-I-” Midoriya’s voice was small, like a church mouse during a game of hide and seek, “I’m-” he bit his lip, his jaw tightening as he attempted not to cry, quickly turning his head as if that would stop his sudden sobbing faster.

Steve lighty turned the young boy's head back to him. His eyes widened, taking a breath, he was full on bawling now. This was not what he had in mind at all. 

“I-I’m sorry I just-” the boy hiccuped, “You’re just, really pretty.”

Steve chuckled at that, awkwardly, “Thanks, kid.”

“OH MY GOSH I’M SORRY I-”

“It’s okay, really.”

“thatmustbereallyweirdcomingfrommeImeanI’mnotlyingbutweareVERYfarawayinagesoI’msorryIfImadeyouuncomfythatwasn’tmyintentI’mprobabyjustjetlagged,canyoujustforgetIsaidanythingMr.America?”

“Look, Izuku, is it?” Steve began, putting his elbows on the table, never breaking contact with the boy who was still trying to dry his tear riddled face. “Let’s get one thing straight, okay?” his skin was shining in the sun that was leaking into the pub, it was as if Midoriya was looking at a moving piece of art. “I’m human.”

The green haired boy’s eyes scrunched up in confusion.

“I’m Captain America, yeah. But I’m just like you.”

Midoriya shook his head, sniffing silently, “But you’re...Captain America. And I’m-”

“A kid who hates bullies.” those blue eyes were so sharp and bright, like a strong spotlight on a dark stage. “You think I haven’t done my research on you, kid?”

Midoriya was unsure what to say to that, he once again grasped his shorts, “Oh.” his cheeks turning red, “You did?”

“Of course, you got a knack for causing trouble.”

“Ah.” Midoriya’s face couldn’t possibly turn any more red, “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s the good kind of trouble.”

“There’s a good type?”

“Oh yeah.”

A sleepy moment passed by the two, and finally Midoriya lifted his head to meet those eyes that were almost blinding, “So.” he mumbled, lessening the clenching of his shorts, “What did you see?”

“What did I see?”

“Yeah I mean like,” he gulped up his anxiety for a moment, “What about me made you say, ‘Wow’?”

“Oh.” Steve took a sip out of his mug, and then put it down with a sigh of satisfaction the drink inside must have given him, “That's easy, I saw a kid who would willingly die for what he believes in.” he smiled, putting his hand on his shoulder, “We need more of that.”

Weirdly, that's how the conversation ended. They exchanged numbers, and Midoriya was back on the road but this time only with Bucky, who explained a meeting with Nick Fury came up, so the next thing on the agenda was gonna have to go on without mister blue eyes and purple hearing aids. Which was unfortunate but, at least he’ll see him tonight. 

The car ride this time wasn’t as long, and it was less as beautiful despite the mesmerizing sunset, as the car took turns and twists to a part of New York where it didn’t seem as though the sun came out as much as it did in other places. It was like a blindspot to him, a blindspot that seemed less friendly than some places in Japan Midoriya has come across. Finally the car parks itself in a wide yet dark parking lot. The buildings around them are worn and aged, decorated with vines, mold and whatever else. 

“Is that...music?” Midoriya asks innocently, following Bucky a couple of steps behind, scratching his hand scars as his head anxiously turns from side to side.

“Oh yeah, you might wanna brace yourself, kid.” Midoriya could hear the suppressed glee leaking out from him as he continued to march up and down the overcast alley, the music growing louder and louder, followed by the sound of cheers and screaming.

“What exactly are you-” Midoriya’s legs are glued to the ground, staring at the enormous man guarding a door, from which bright lights and music were leaking out of, ironically, there seemed to be no roof to the establishment, nonetheless Bucky handed the man their tickets, and both were finally let inside. 

Inside the ceilingless establishment was hundreds upon hundreds of people, mostly young screaming on the top of their lungs and blinding lights going back and forth across the room. The sounds of guitars and drums were beginning to make Midoriya’s and Bucky's ears bleed as the man from earlier escorted them to the center of this baffling establishment which the young boy still had no idea what the context of it was. At the heart of the building, was a tall, thick and rather sturdy hexagon of fencing, protecting the worn mat in the middle. It reminded the boy a lot of the fake wrestling he and Kacchan used to watch as a kid. He was about to tug Bucky’s sleeve so he could explain what this was all about, before he could though, the announcer answered. 

**“ARE Y’ALL HAVIN’ A GOOD TIME TONIGHT?”**

The audience screams, the announcer sounds rather young, like only a bit older than Midoriya himself.

 **“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”** Her voice is one to compete with Present mic, the crowd roars even louder than before this time, making Midoriya cover his ears and wince a little in pain.

 **“ALRIGHT! LET'S GET DOWN DO BUSINESS, SHALL WE?”** The lights so far have been spiraling around the hexagon, **”MY NAME IS CHARLOTTE ROSE AND I’LL BE YOUR ANNOUNCER TODAY AS WE** **WATCH TWO NEW COMPETITORS ENTER MY RING!”** the punk music lowers, and is replaced with an impending drum roll, “NOW FOR **YOU NEWBIES, THERE ARE THREE RULES OF THE RING, NO KILLING, NO SUEING AND NO SLURS! ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS GET THE PERSON DOWN ENOUGH FOR THREE SECONDS FOR THREE ROUNDS!”** before finally the lights finally hit the two dark figures, revealing them to the crowd. 

**”Ladies, gentlemen and those who know better!”** the crowd gasps at the appearance of who is on stage. **“FROM BROOKLYN, SPIDER-MAN!”** The boy in black and red spandex flexes his arms proudly, Midoriya is stunned at how he looks in pictures compared to seeing the real thing. **“FOR THOSE OF Y’ALL WHO NEED A RECAP, SPIDEY HERE WAS THE BRONX CHAMPION LAST SUMMER.”**

 **“FROM JAPAN, IS MINDJACK!”** The name was odd, Midoriya figured he must have been from some other pro hero school, until he tore off his tacky hood and threw it to the ground, revealing his purple hair, and capturing weapon. 

“Shinsou?” Midoriya blurted out rather impulsively. 

Bucky turned his head towards him, “Friend of yours?”

“...Yeah.” he said, his eyes still mesmerized at the two in the ring. “I’m just shocked on how he came here-”

**“ALRIGHT Y'ALL, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED IN THREE,”**

**“TWO.”**

**“ONE!”**

Immediately, the spider jumps up high, shooting his web at MindJack, encaving him in more webs. The countdown for the amount of seconds Mindjack had to escape was hauntingly fast, yet he stood there idly, grinning like a maniac. This wasn’t like Shinsou, really, it was too easy, even if he couldn’t catch up physically to the arachnid man. Nonetheless, round one was swiftly ended, and only Midoriya had the faintest idea that something ulterior was being planned here. The second round came and went with little to no difference. What was wrong with Shinsou? Why enter a fight if he wasn’t planning to win?

Bucky gives Midoriya a look of guilt, “Sorry kid.”

He tilts his head. “Why are you sorry?”

“Steve wanted to show you the potential these tournaments can have but, this isn’t the best example.”

The teen hummed. “Can you tell me what they’re for then? We have time before the next round is set up.” 

Bucky thought about it for a moment, “Sure.”

Here’s a quick history lesson for you. 

Unlike Japan, who has fully accepted superheroes into their society and even has agencies, schools and paychecks for them, their friends overseas weren’t exactly there yet. 

That was a no brainer, though. 

See, in america superheroes have been doing their own thing before quirks were even manifesting, and they just kept multiplying without much rule or restriction, and when given it the safety of peoples lives were suddenly hanging onto a very thin thread. 

So, they’re still in the works of finding a way to organize the vigilante majority, and slowly they’re getting there. 

Tournaments are a small step of modernizing heroes into everyday society, making them less obscure and more known to the public, as they’re often on live television for anyone with a brain to be able to watch in the comfort of their own house. 

Hell, even the whole internship in America is a way to push out the old way of heroing with the new, kids learn about the ruthlessness of the city, and their mentors are less reckless to make sure their intern doesn’t die on their first day. All of it is connected. 

“So, you do fights...to get noticed?” Midoriya strokes his chin, eyebrows scrunching up. 

“Like your sports festival.” Bucky agrees. “But it's all year round.”

Their conversation was cut short, as the final round was finally ready for the two. 

The announcer counts down once more, and the fight is on.

This time, MindJack’s stance changed into something Midoriya swears he has seen his homeroom teacher do to him. That smile from earlier returning to his face. 

And finally, for the first time during the entire tournament, he speaks. 

“I’m actually a big fan, it's an honor to fight you.”

The arachnid tilted his head in confusion, “Uh, thanks?”

“Whatever happens next, _don’t take it personally, okay?_ ” 

“Uh, sure man wh-”

Midoriya should have known this was going to happen. Shinsou has always been a wolf in sheep's clothing, yet it never grew stale. Like a twist from a movie that still gave you the chills. 

“Punch yourself so hard you hit the ground for three seconds.” 

The audience grimaces verbally at how hard the other punched himself, when he finally fell it the room fell silent, the timer once again hit zero, and the opponent finally gasped, rising from the ground instantly. Spider-man marched himself to who he just lost to, gripping his shirt tightly. 

“What the hell did you just do to me?”

Cheekily, Shinsou grinned at him, “Don’t worry about it.” his head then turned to the leaderboard, “You still would have won regardless.

The announcer returned, and the spirit of the crowd was revived. Of course, there was still this underlying atmosphere between the two champions. Sure, Spider-Man won, and even got a nice trophy but who’s name was in their mouth more? The answer was simple, MindJack.

Even Bucky was stunned, asking Midoriya all types of questions, some of which he couldn’t really answer. He was all ready to leave but he looked back at Shinsou, who was now buried in reporters and whoever else, he was meaning to ask how he made it here, but maybe later. 

**MI:** Hey sensei! 

**MI:** I have a question for you

 **SA:** what is it  
**MI:** Do kids from the general course in UA also go to New York with us?

 **SA:** No

 **MI:** oh! Okay! Thanks!

 **SA:** wait who is this about.

 **SA:** Midoriya, is this about Shinsou?  
**SA:** Midoriya.

 **SA:** Midoriya answer me.

“We’re here.” Bucky put the car in park, and left the car without another word, lifting the trunk door effortlessly. Midoriya followed quietly behind, apologizing in case he brought too much, this made the man chuckle. “Don’t sweat it, kid.”

He couldn’t help but still feel guilty as the man was singlehandedly carrying all his bags, which made the elevator ride anything but less awkward for the two. 

Finally, Bucky agreed to let Midoriya carry his own stuff as he needed to dig inside his pants for the apartment key. 

When the door opened and the lights were turned on, Midoriya was a bit disappointed. 

The apartment was plain, the rugs, the paint on the walls, the furniture and kitchen was all...normal. In a way it reminded him of home a bit, he should probably call his Mom, actually. Nevermind that now though, the conversation from earlier today was weirdly becoming more and more apparent, he wasn’t lying to make him feel better. He was, being honest, genuine even. The feeling of disappointment was soon replaced by an indescribable feeling of warmth as he unpacked into the spare room that was cleared for him. 

There was still some free time to be had before Bucky left, so, and so far, Midoriya only knew that somehow, he and Steve were the same. He still needed some context though, 

“So you want me to tell stories...about Steve?”

Midoriya nodded. “Please?”

Barnes smiled at him warmly. “Sure.”

“Steve’s always been...a pain in the ass.” Barnes began frankly. “He wasn’t always that big, actually, he was pretty much as meek as they could come. Yet he’d always pick fights, taking on guys three, no four times his size.” His eyes looked glazed, as if he was reliving it. “He had asthma too, so you know.”

Midoriya didn’t now.

“So how did he become...you know?”

“I told you, by being a pain in the ass.” the veteran jokes. “He enlisted about what, seven or eight times until he actually got in?” 

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, he made up fake names and stories for himself and everything.” Buck chuckled, “It’s amazing he didn’t get arrested for it.”

“Why?” Midoriya cleared his throat. “I mean, why did he want to enlist so badly?”

“Because he hated bullies.” 

“Oh.” the kid said, as if something in his head clicked. “He said that to me, today.”

“Makes sense.” Bucky huffed, “You two are a lot alike.”

“That’s what he said too, but I still don’t understand.”

“Don’t worry kid,” Bucky ruffled his hair, “You will, in due time.”

The two conversed some more, until ultimately the boy grew tired, yawning his way to the shower to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. They exchanged goodbyes, and soon it was just Midoriya and the showerhead. The whole day felt so dreamlike, yet it was all real. All genuine and tangible. And soon did the tears fall with the rest of the water.

Drying his hair, he paced around the plain apartment, exchanging stories with his mother of today, promising to send back gifts and pictures, telling her about how Captain America is actually really nice, and glossing over the tournament he saw today, to not worry her. 

Soon the call ended, and he stuffed his phone into his pocket, returning back to his room which was...left open. Odd.

There was a package on his bed. Even weirder.

“I figured you should have your own shield -Steve.”

Huh. 

Opening the box, he realized he wasn’t kidding. Midoriya almost fainted at the sight of them, and then started to bawl once more as he tried on the arm shields, they fit perfectly.

Midoriya knew at this moment that this trip might not be so bad after all.


	2. Camera Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve ruffled his bunny ears, “Go socialize, we’re still waiting for Tony.”   
>  “A-are you sure?” Deku mumbled, the amount of people in the room causing him to tremble.  
>  “Hundred percent, go get ‘em tiger.” he gave the kid a hearty shove forward, before taking off himself to go converse with the adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, This chapter deals with themes of immigration and culture shock, you have been warned.

Warmth. Hands. Skin on skin. White sheets. Soft bed. Window releasing the morning sunlight just perfectly. His hair all tangled and sticking up in angles Midoriya didn’t even think were possible. Peace and slow breathing, eyes closed, body limp and as comfortable as it can be. It's a tender and beautiful moment as much as it was delicate.

Todoroki was like a snowflake.

So fragile yet so-

So-

So-

Something was feeling, odd, something was-

Touching him.

No, licking him.

Something big, something loud.

Something that definitely not his partner’s doing.

Something that-

BARK! 

BARK BARK BARK!

Midoriya's eyes whipped wide open, gasping at the sight of two dogs crushing the poor boy with their weight and sharp nails. He screams, the dogs and him immediately hopping off the bed and racing each other to the kitchen, their nails making a chaotic pitter patter rhythm followed by innocent giggles from the man in the kitchen, and tossed in with subtly baby talk at both of them before he looked up and saw his mentee standing there, bewildered to say the least.

“W-wuh-where were they yesterday?” 

“At the vets, a usual check-up. That's all.” Steve grinned, still petting them and making cooing noises.

Midoriya nodded, laughing softly but still a bit hysterically. 

A couple of minutes passed with just a lull of silence. 

“Oh!” Steve snapped his fingers, “I almost fuckin’ forgot,” he pointed at the german shepard panting rapidly, still on her back, waiting for belly rubs. “That’s Peggy, she's an old vet dog.” he then gestured to the goofy and shaggy golden retriever sniffing the boys sweatpants, “That’s Jack Kirby, a stray I found a year ago.”

“Ahh, I see, I see.” The tired boy took a couple of steps back, his hands up, eyes wide yet he still shined a crooked and forced smile on. “They’re so...big.”

“That just means there’s more to love.” Steve chuckled, putting his hand on his hip, and another gently patting the back of the teens head. “Don’t worry, they don’t bite.” Midoriya sighed in relief.

“You should go get dressed though.”

He whipped his head swiftly to the large man, “Wait, why? Where are we going? Are we gonna go patrolling already? Are we gonna fight one of your famous enemies? Are we gonna-”

“Kid, we’re going out to eat.” Steve interrupted, smiling at the kid, “You got a hell of a windpipe there.”

“Ahhhh, thanks.” Midoriya laughed forcibly, twirling a bit of his hair, averting his eyes from Steve, he definitely just embarrassed himself just now, didn’t he? He tried to suppress the memory as he clutched the bathroom doorknob, smiling hazily.

“Oh and wear your suit.” 

Midoriya raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyways.

  
  


Midoriya was then handed a yellow thin card, the words METRO spelled out on bulky blue letters. He stared at it, and then back at Steve, “Aren’t we going to take the car?”

“Do you know how the NYC subway system works?”

He shook his head.  
“But I’m sure you know the one back home, right?” Steve swiped his personal card through the reader, walking through the bars, idling waiting for his little apprentice.

“Yeah…?” Midoriya followed his steps, however was too slow and had to run it through another two times, holding up a line.

“Why?” Finally, they made it onto the subway, taking their seats in the back, Midoriya following and sticking close, a bit intimidated by the amount of people on with him in civvies meanwhile he was….in uniform. 

He titled his head, “Because I live there and just sorta well-” Midoriya looked at the rest of the passengers. It was...jarring. These people were in the presence of America's Number One Hero. Yet...no one cared? Only a handful of kids were staring! What was up with that?

“It’s muscle memory.” 

He was snapped back into reality. 

“It’s as easy as riding a bike, writing your name, wiping your ass, and getting from point A to point B.”

“....Right.”

“But first you need to be taught it.”

The subway was heading towards a tunnel. Yet Steve's look did not falter from the boy. “So...you’re teaching me?”

“Mhm.” with that, the man leaned back in the worn and aged seat. “When you leave here, you should have at least half of this shit crammed in that brain of yours.”

Deku looked up at Avengers tower as it stared back at him, shadowing him, intimidating him a little. This all seemed...unreal. “Are we...eating here?”

“Huh? Oh no, we’re going to a meeting and then we’re eating.”

Turns out, the kid was barely listening, as he was still admiring how tall and sleek the building was.

“Bigger in person I’m guessing.” Steve smirked, staring at his arms. The arm shields seemed to be fitting him well. 

“....yeah.” the hero in training gasped. 

“Well you can admire it some more when we leave, now haul you ass inside.”

“Y-yes sir!”

The elevator revealed the room that was filled to the brim with heroes inside, Mrs.America , the second Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Hulk, Shehulk, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Gwenpool and other members he didn’t even recognize. And to make matters worse, they all had their eyes on him. 

Or well, 

Maybe they had it on Steve.

But still. 

Holy shit.

Steve ruffled his bunny ears, “Go socialize, we’re still waiting for Tony.” 

“A-are you sure?” Deku mumbled, the amount of people in the room causing him to tremble.

“Hundred percent, go get ‘em tiger.” he gave the kid a hearty shove forward, before taking off himself to go converse with the adults.

Deku has been a part of many traumatic and violent situations in his life since he started school in UA, but this?

This was more terrifying than any of the shit the League of Villains have pulled put together since his first encounter with them.

“Holy Fucking Shit.” a scratchy and high pitched voice gasped, the voice coming from behind the green boy. “You’re Deku, like actually Deku!” Before the hero could even speak, she clinged her hand onto his, shaking it up and down as if he were boneless which he can attest he isn’t.

“Name’s Gwendolyn Poole, Big yikes, Pink Ghost, Ghostface, Unbelievable Gwenpool, No-Pants Killer, Harley Pool, Gwennie, Gwenson, Marshmallow Gwen-”

Deku tugged his hand away. “Wow!” he secretly grimaced, feeling the blood in his arm pulsate, “Nice to uh, meet you, I guess?”

“I know, right? I had no idea I was even gonna be in this story at all!”

“Er- what?”

“Glad I am though, it’s an honor to meet you, even if it's in a fic.”

“Come again?”

She laughed, patting him on the head, “Oh, the bliss of being ignorant of where your true existence comes from. I’m jealous!”  
Deku chuckled to ignore how sweaty he was getting. “Uh-huh, anyways uh-”

In his desperate attempts to get out of this meta conversation, his peripheral sight caught a glimpse of someone familiar, a lifesaver. Todo-

“-Roki!” Big Yikes squealed. “You know him too?” she held him by the shoulders, practically vibrating. 

“Uh, yeah-” 

“KIDDING!” she wheezed, the reveal of her causing a few of the other members to turn heads. And then murmuring in pity for the poor kid who fell for her trap. “I already knew that!”

“Of course you did.” Was it him, or was this girl a lot like Mei?

“Hey look at you! You’re getting the swing of things! I wish we had more canon interaction together besides this one scene.”

“Uh huh, me too.” 

“Love your sarcasm, anyways let's further the plot, shall we?”

“Hey Roki, look who I found!” the crazy girl cheered, successfully grabbing the boys attention. Deku tried to ignore her, but that fell short, as he couldn’t really wrap his head around how she possibly is a hero, let alone an Avenger.

“Midoriya?” the scarred boy said, getting up from his seat, rushing towards him.

The two shared a lovely short embrace with each other. 

“I’m so happy to see you! How has it been?”

Todoroki didn’t say anything for a while. “Confusing.” he softly scoffed. 

“God, right?”

“I got lost on the subway yesterday.” the boy admits, his voice lowered and looking in the distance as if he brought shame to his family for doing something many tourists do. 

“It's so confusing!”  
“I have a theory that it does that on purpose so the government can steal money from us.”

Deku looked at him for a few seconds, and then simply laughed, “I know it hasn’t been that long but...I missed you.”

“Me too.”

  
  


As the two caught up, another light dispersed from the elevator.

“Tony.” Steve flamed. “You’re late.” his voice silenced the rest of the murmuring voices, yet he was practically saying what they were all thinking.

“Is your name Captain obvious now?”

“Oh Jesus Christ Tony-”

“Wow. saying the lord's name in vain are we?” 

The two then continued to bicker, meanwhile Bakugo stood next to his mentor idly like a sim character waiting for its next command,

There was then a tapping from a microphone, and a clearing of the throat. 

“Is the elderly couple done bickering? Or should we put on the Godfather and let you two continue?” the voice was in pair with a cheeky yet exasperated smile. The room was dark but with enough squinting Deku prompt and swiftly recognized the short black hair and sharp eyeliner. 

“Quake.” he took in a deep breath sharply, and then covered his mouth, “Todoroki, I didn’t think she was gonna be hosting this thing.”

“Why wouldn’t she be?”

A familiar yet painfully annoying and tiring giggling infiltrated both of the boys ears. “Aw be nice to your boyfriend Roki, his old timer hasn’t even told him what this meeting is about!”  
“He hasn’t?”

“No...he hasn’t said anything really.”

Steve cleared his throat, “Please begin, Ms. Johnson.” 

“Thank you.” 

  
  


After Ms.Johnsons quick debriefing that since the creation of them, the numbers of reporters allowed into ice detention centers have been slim to none. 

That was it.

That seemed to be what the topic of this meeting was centering on.

No godzilla monster.

No yakuza.

No one man army.

No dangerous man with an even more dangerous ideology. 

No robots wrecking shit up.

Just.

Detention centers, apparently.

Which don’t get Deku wrong, deserve justice just like everyone but-

Aren’t there more pressing matters?

This seemed like an issue for the police to deal with, not…

Superheroes. 

So of course, the green hero waited.

And then Steve went up, plopping down a thick, heavy and overflowing grey folder onto the podium. The wall behind him lights up with a rough blueprint of a faculty.

“This is the ice detention center in the Bronx.” his large hands switched the photo to other photographs of the conditions of said center.

All of the photos consist of clean, new and shiny cells, beds and bathrooms. 

Todoroki squinted. “I don’t get it.”

“Why are they empty?” Deku added.   
  


“There hasn’t been pictures released to the public ever since.” 

Oh.

“These photos were taken in 2005.”

The room whispered and murmured with judgmental eyes all targeted at the Captain.  
“Many journalists have tried and failed to publish articles, however each time have come up empty handed.” the screen switched to project a photo of a blonde woman. “Karen Page has come to me directly and said she was threatened against speaking out about the Bronx detention center.”

More murmuring commenced. Deku could even see Bakugo talking to his mentor as well.

What the hell was he doing?

A single hand finally raised. From Bakugo himself, his voice sounded so different now that he was outside the school, outside the country and most importantly, outside of his comfort zone. 

“Why call us all here for this?”

Steve waited to formulate a response meanwhile pictures of a white man in a courtroom and of a crying Latina mother flashed on the screen. 

“Because this man, Donald Peterson pleaded not guilty in the trial against the disappearance of Gabriela Ramirez about five months ago.” Steve’s eyes from where Deku was sitting looked so cold and dead, like marbles. It was almost a talent to Deku, how was he able to make one color all these...emotions? “He claimed she must have run away, despite zero witnesses around the area claiming they have never seen this little girl.”

The red eyed teens fuse was starting to flicker, his eyes twitching as tiny irritated smiles stretched upon his face. “With all due respect, I still don’t see what this has to do with us.”

His mentor Tony nodded in agreement. “Listen Steve, Stevie, Stevie wonder, I appreciate your concern but if this is all about some little girl then you're wasting your time here.”

Immediately, with venom and fury boiling another voice chimed in. “Wasting time?” Ms.Americas eyes widened. “The hell is that supposed to mean, Stark?”

“Oh Jesus don’t get your stars in a damn bunch.” He rubbed just temples, “I just meant that, this isn’t something we Avengers need to deal with.”

She still wasn’t exactly convinced. 

“We deal with aliens, conquerors, natural disasters, Magneto, not- some milk carton case.”

“It’s not just a milk carton case, Stark.”

“Look, Steve I love your whole community thing going on here but I was really hoping this meeting was going to be about well- you know.”

The entire room seemed to agree. 

Deku turned his head to Shoto, eyebrows furrowing. “What is Iron Man talking about?”

“You haven’t heard?” Shoto’s tone seemed to sound more and more concerned at his classmates' questions. “It was all over the news, reports of time disturbance.”

“How do you even receive data of time travel?”

“Dunno. But people are thinking it may be the Brotherhood Of Evil.”

Deku hummed, looking back at his mentor on the podium. He then dares to raise his hand, bearing the eyes that soon turn to him. 

“You say this isn’t a milk carton case, is it because this is somehow related to the time disturbance?” He puts a finger on his chin, “Are you implying that they’re hiding a time machine there?”

  
  


“We don’t know what they’re hiding, which is the point.” Steve exhaled, “But yes.”

Tony raised a brow. “Is there any evidence?”  
The screen behind Captain switched to pictures of burn victims, some young and some old.

“There was an explosion at the center last week, it was so big that it led to hundreds of casualties due to it being so close to a family neighborhood. Before Karen Page was kicked out she reports that many claimed it to come from deep inside the center. However none were able to give further detail.”

“Is that all?”

A small flame flickered, igniting a cigarette in the corner of the room. Said cigarette smoked by none other than the skullhead himself. “You’re oddly dismissive, Stark.”

“Because this is one hell of a stretch.”

“Says who?”

“Says uh, almost everyone in this room.” 

The big buff green lady then cleared her throat. “Please speak for yourself, Stark. I believe we should look into every possible cause to this, no stone should be unturned.”

“And I agree, wholeheartedly, but-”

Quake sighed, “Look, we can go back and forth all day, but we need to come up with a conclusion here.” she crossed her arms, deep in thought, “How about this, we don’t deny Captains idea, but we put it on the backburner?”

Steve’s head pointed outwards.”Backburner?”

The king of wakanda stepped outside of the shadows, “With all due respect, Captain, we have multiple leads.”

Walters agreed, “We can’t just prioritize your idea over others.”

Rider snuffed out his cigarette, “We need more evidence before sending friends there, I know you understand that, Cap.”

  
  


The brunch afterwards was well, awkward. Sprinkled in with a few moments of conversing with awestruck elementary schoolers from nearby booths, many asking who and what Deku was, and which burrow he’s from. Which usually ended in the parent and child laughing, claiming he must be new. Still, the brunch was...torturously silent, his coffee and eggs cooked sunny side up both cold as the beaches in New york. Instead, he spent his entire time scribbling notes on the kiddie menu he asked for despite the odd look he got from the seventeen year old server.

His mumbling and tapping of the foot made it hard for the teen to enjoy his own set of eggs and waffles. Was he supposed to make the first move? Or was he supposed to leave him alone? He began to sweat, he hasn’t so much time in this suit since…

He didn’t want to think about it. 

No one has a book on how to talk to this man though! Was he quizzing him? Was he taking notes on what he was doing? Was he eating his food wrong?  
Deku slowly reached for his phone, maybe Todoroki had some tips! He’s always surrounded by big name heroes, right? That’s gotta give some experience of how to converse with them. 

Finally, Steve lifted his head, beaming a soft grin at Deku. “Sorry uh-” he squinted, shooting a finger gun. “Deeeeeeeekkkkkkuuuuuu?” he grimaced, praying to Jesus he was correct.

“Yeah, it’s Deku,” the boy chuckled. “I’m not as known over here, no hard feelings Captain America!”

“Okay one, we’re gonna change that, and two, you do not need to call me Captain America.”

Deku blinked, “Oh.” he squeaked. “Is Mr.Rodgers okay?”

“Jesus, I’m not some school dean, kid.” he lightly chuckled, rubbing his temples, “Steve is fine.” he leaned in closer into the table, “But second, Your hero name.” his brows furrowed. “Why...Deku? Isn’t it...hypocritical to name yourself useless if you’re a hero?”

The boy blushed, “It’s...a long story.”

“Maybe later then.” 

“Now, may I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“What have you been scribbling this whole time?”

“Well, since I’m not getting the support I expected I’ll just pull some strings to pull this off.” He explained, “it’s better for me to get down my plan b on paper than to keep it all inside.” He grabbed a red crayon this time, “I mean, one wrong move and the whole thing goes to shit.” He began scribbling a surprisingly realistic explosion with the cheap crayon, to emphasize his already made point in the discussion.

“No offense cap-er I mean Steve,” Deku corrected himself, looking for recognition that his easy mistake was forgiven, which it was. “but...why? You might not even be right about what's going on there, and I mean, what about the time travel thing?” Steve scoffed at him, “It’s probably some X-men shit, I say let them handle it, whenever the Avengers get involved we tend to make that shit worse.” He took a long sip of his black coffee, and then finally put it down with a sigh of satisfaction. “What matters is fixing the system, you fix the system, then you fix the world.”

“I’m not sure I agree, Steve,” Deku put his hand on his cheek, “I mean, back home our system is fine and there's still crime. We need heroes to stop it.” Deku made a fist, staring at it intensely “We need to focus on serious issues, not...this.”

Steve sighed, putting his hand on his face, “I get where you’re coming from, I really do, but kid, heroes, or at least, American heroes were made to help fix the problems the system wouldn’t.”

“Right.”

“Same thing with you, right? Over there there are villains whose quirks work around the system, or they were rejected by society.” 

Deku nodded, thinking about what Shinsou said to him at the sports festival.

“So heroes come in, arrest the bad guys, people are saved, everyone’s happy, right?” Steve was growing so wrapped up in this lecture that he forgot to eat, his eggs are long past lukewarm and his pancakes are now soggy. Not as though he cares though, what really mattered to him was at least getting this kid to start thinking for himself. 

“...Well yeah, until it happens again.”

“Exactly!” 

“So we need more heroes!”

“No!” Steve sighed, rubbing his temples once more. “More heroes, more police, more restrictions and laws, don’t do anything. You need to think bigger.” He tilted his head to gesture at the young couple sitting in the booth across from them, “They got money, right?” 

“Well, sure-“

“How?”

“They worked…?”

“How?”

“They...got a job?”

“How…?”

“With good experience and no criminal record…?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know!” Deku raised his voice, scrunching his eyebrows together, “it’s just how it is! They don’t commit crimes because they know better!”

“No it’s not.” Steve corrected, putting his hands together on the table, “They grew up in a good neighborhood, in a good school, with stable income. They can afford not to commit crimes.” Those eyes were looking down on him once again, Dekus overwhelmed anger faded, it made sense. Well, a little, but still, it made sense. 

“But,” Deku fearfully began, “Not everyone who is poor and stuff commits crimes…”

“But everyone who’s poor lives in a highly policed area.”

“How is that a bad thing? Aren’t they stopping the crime?”

“Oh sure, jaywalking, smoking a cigarette, having a little bit of weed on you, yeah of course.”

Deku put his head on the table, “This is too confusing for me.” He regretfully admits. “What does this have to do with being a hero?”

“Everything.”

Deku just groaned. “I still don’t understand! Can’t you just tell me?”

“What kind of person would I be if I just told you?” He gently patted the boy's head. “You need to think for yourself, kid, I can’t do much there besides give you a little nudge.”

Deku groaned once more, sulking in his growing headache caused by this conversation. “Then…” he painfully mumbled. “In my first act of thinking for myself, can I recommend someone to help with your plan B?”

Steve thought about it for a minute, humming the tune to Take Me Out To The Ball Game, “Sure.”

  
  


The tournament space was drastically different in the sunlight, almost as if he shouldn’t be there. The number of people there with Deku and his mentor was far from the amount than he witnessed last night.

“You didn’t tell me this kid was a cage fighter.” Steve mumbled.

Deku chuckled, “To be fair, I didn’t know either until yesterday.”

“Huh.”

Deku looked in either direction, trying to catch even a glimpse of purple hair. Although the longer he searched high and low for him, Deku couldn’t help but feel this sinking feeling inside of him. What if Aizawa found him before he did? What if he expelled him for this? What if-   
Steve tugged on the green boy's bunny ears lightly, eyeing a ghostly boy with purple hair. “Is that him?”

Deku sighed, “Yep.”

  
  


Shinsou hummed, kicking his feet in the air while sitting on the locker room bench, stroking his chin. 

“So, what do you think?” Deku's eyes were fully wide, like a puppy waiting for his treat. “Will you join us?”

His classmate laughed. “Do you really think I’m going to deny the chance to work with Captain fucking America?”

  
  


With that, they were back on the subway, Steve not wasting another moment, immediately dialing number after number. 

“How did you even get here anyways?” Deku twiddled his thumbs, ignoring Steve's ramblings.

“Same way you did” the boy smirked. “By plane.”

“No, seriously!” Dekus accidentally rising of the voice caught the attention of others. “I’m really curious, I mean I asked Aizawa if the general courses go to-

“Wait, what?” Shinsou blinked. “What did you say?”

“I...just asked if the general studies class come with us-”

“Yeah no shit, but did you mention me at all?”

Deku shook his head. “Of course not.”

He exhaled in relief, “Thank god.”

A long pause passed between the two. The clacks of the train, the side conversations, the babies cooing, the elderly couple bickering, the wall street guys checking their watches. It was familiar to both of them, afterall the only difference between this sub and the one back home was the people and the color of the cousins. Yet at the same time, both felt…

Lost.

Granted, it’s only been a day and while the other didn’t say it to the other, 

They both were glad they were working together.

Because at least now, they were alone together.

  
  


Shinsou exhaled, scratching the back of his neck. “I made a deal with my parents when I first applied to UA” he confessed, his eyes were staring straight to the white space across from him. “So I saved up, and I’m staying with my grandparents for the summer.”

“Why didn’t you tell Aizawa?”

“I don’t know…” he groaned, “I was scared, I guess?” he squinted, gesturing with his hand. “I...didn’t want to be stopped.”

“Well,” Deku smiled at him, “I support your decision.”

“Thanks.”

  
  


Steve finally hung up his phone, sighing. “Alright,” he began, his cold, blue eyes stared at the two, still and patient. “I’m sorry I couldn’t explain earlier, my plans didn’t go smoothly as planned.”

Deku was reminded of how his meeting was dismissed by almost everyone, and nodded. 

“But what we’re about to do is not...exactly legal.”

Both nodded this time.  
“Wow I didn’t expect you guys to be on board so quickly.” he smirked, “I guess that’ll make this faster then.” he ran his hands through his hands, tapping his leg. His eyes looking literally anywhere else instead of the kids now. Was he...nervous? No, he can’t be, right? This is Captain America, he doesn’t-

Deku then caught a glimpse of his forehead, as it glistened with sweat.

Huh.

Both were unsure what to do with this information.

“What I’m going to ask you boys to do is...hard. I understand that, you’re going to see some graphic things, some things that may traumatize and or overwhelm you. Do you understand?”

Deku couldn’t help but be reminded of Overhaul and Eri, and how this was feeling eerily similar, except last time no one told them how that would work out. Yet Steve was, and was taking their feelings into account. It felt…

Odd.

But nice.

“Yes.”

“Good, Good.” he exhaled shakily. “Okay so the next part is the actual plan.” he pulled out a print out of the facility map, handing it to Deku. “For today, you two are going in with me, and The Falcon is going to get you in, okay?”

Shinsou squinted, “What about the others?”

“Black Widow will be on team bodyguard, I’ll be protecting the press we called in, and Clint and Bucky will be blocking your entrance.”

Deku put a finger to his chin. “That just means, it's the three of us?”  
“Thats right.”

“Why?”

“The more light weight, the better.” Steve rummaged around in his bag for something, “Hold on, I almost forgot this-” finally, he pulled out his fist from the bag, grabbing Deku’s hand and passing him a small smooth box. “It’s easy to use, just clip to your clothes and press the button on the top to record.”

Deku tilted his head, “Wh-”

“Oh I see.” Mindjack’s head rolled back a little, “First day is checking security and gathering evidence.”

“You’re damn right.” he smirked, his posture seeming rather calm now. “Do not get seen, do not cause any trouble, follow my lead okay?”

The center was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of protesters, full of righteous anger and passion. However Steve refused to let either kid get any close enough to get a good look at the signs and faces of the people, instead he pulled them aside to the behind of the center. Waiting there for them was a red headed woman and man whose wings reminded both heroes in training of the second hero back at home. 

“Deku,”

“Yeah shin-er I mean, Mindjack?”

“You know these heroes, right?”

“Oh of course uh-” he pulled his mask back onto his face. “Thats Black Widow and the Falcon!”  
“Good to know.” he said, “Where are the others?”

“Hawkeye and Bucky should be here in a couple of minutes, along with the press.” Steve answered, putting his large hand on both of the boys heads, ruffling their hair. “Nat, Midoriya, Midoriya, Nat. Sam, Midoriya, Midoriya, Sam, Nat, Shinsou, Shinsou, Nat, Sam, Shin-“

“I think I got it, Steve.” Wilson chuckled.

Midoriya aggressively shook both of their hands, “Hi Miss Widow and Mister Falcon, I’m a big fan, I’m so happy to work with you!”

The russian simply grinned. “Cute, nice to meet you too.”

“Hell of a grip you got there, kid.” Wilson said, shaking his arm instantly after it being crushed by some teen. 

Shinsou exchanged introductions as well, extending it to Clint and Bucky who were here as promised but so was-

“Karen Page, Ben Ulrich and Franklin Nelson and Matt Murdock.” the tall women with a yellow hijab introduced, shining a welcoming grin at the boys. 

“They will be the press, Mr.Nelson and Murdock will be the legal observers.” Captain explained.

All of them were names Deku immediately recognized, especially the latino man, he could barely contain himself, “Shinsou, Shinsou,” he whispered, tugging at his arm, “his brother is Daredevil.”

“No way, really?” Mindjack blinked, “Aizawa told me about him.”

“Woah, I didn’t know he knew him!” 

The lawyer gripped his cane, his knuckles turning white, yet he was smiling. “You do realize I can hear you, right?”

“Ah, I’m so sorry Mister Murdock!” Deku gulped, “I’m just-“

The blind man didn’t even wait for his explanation, immediately turning to converse with the press and other observers. How cold.

  
  


“Alright,” Bucky opened his long grey suitcase, inside we’re multiple sets of vests. The others commenced with fitting them on the three. “These vests are bullet proof, Incase the police find you and start shooting.” The soldier continued, as if it was to be expected, which it was to any normal US citizen, but as you can tell, they are not.

“They’re also equipped with trackers in case they take you to a secondary location.” 

“Wait,” the green bunny stuttered, “Huh? What? Shoot at us?” He anxiously laughed, “Mr.Soldier, are you joking?”

“No.” 

“Ah...I see.”

Clint attached earpieces to the both of them, “Yep, anything you can imagine, the police and do.”

“Why?”

“That’s a hell of a question Deku.” Steve sighed, “I’ll explain it to you sometime after, okay?”

Before he could even agree, Black Widow was already being carried to the roof of the center, followed by Mindjack, and then finally, him.

  
  


On the roof, was a tiny cut out circle, which he assumed to be the entrance. 

“We are shutting off the cameras for an hour, that's all we can do, because of that, expect some hostility when we leave, okay?”

This was sounding an awful lot like the hero training back at school, except dialed to eleven and the consequences can’t be solved with a recovery girl this time. The dark circle they were supposed to hop made the boy’s feelings about this all the more worse, this was all so fast and if Midoriya was being honest he wasn’t exactly the stealth type. 

  
  


Although it’s not like he had a choice in the matter, as Steve pushed him in the hole without warning, leaving both to figure out how to land without causing a disturbance. Which really only Steve was able to do, the plan already beginning rocky as a group of three guards came marching, however Steve ordered the boys not to engage in combat. 

“No violence.” He seethed, trying to call Mindjack back. “Do not engage!”

  
  


The guards pulled out their guns immediately on him, yelling at him to put his hands up, which he did, smiling over confidently. 

“Do you guys know where the bathroom is?”

“Wh-“ the men then froze, lowering their guns, waiting idly for their next command.

“Guard and protect me and my friends.”

Shinsou then gave a thumbs up, to assure it was alright. 

Steve looked as though he just saw an ostrich talk and do the floss, following but skeptical as he continuously stared at the three guards who didn’t even seem to blink, nor talk at all. “Holy shit.” he gasped, “I didn’t think it’d be this easy.”

Deku hummed, his little camera attached onto his shirt, with a blinking red light. “Don’t touch them Captain, they’ll snap out of it!”

“Just like that?”

Deku nodded. “Yep.”

“Don’t look them in the eye.” Steve suddenly commanded. Before either could ask what exactly he was talking about, the dark hallway they were walking in continued to brighten and brighten, passing by large cages of migrants.

At first, it was just mumbles in a language Deku didn’t understand. 

  
  


And then it was young children asking questions in broken english.

  
  


“What’s going on?”

  
  


“Are you here to free us?”

  
  


“Have you seen my mommy?”

“Are you real heroes?”

  
  


“Are we being moved?”

And if that couldn’t get worse, it did.

  
  


Teenagers now, asking more grounded questions.

  
  


“Excuse me- excuse me- I was born here, I-I was born here-”

“My grandmother is here, she has a heart problem and-”

  
  


“Do you know where they’re keeping my Father and younger brother?”   
  


“Can I speak to a lawyer please?”

  
  


“My mother is pregnant, please help her!”   
  


  
  


Deku kept his head down, but somehow, that was worse. The floors were sticky and grimy, stained brown and other various colors that were chilling to say the least. It also didn’t help that the stench of this place was overwhelming, enough to make him gag a couple of times while the migrants grew more and more desperate.

  
  


Their hands started gripping at the fence, 

Yelling,

Begging,

Praying,

Pleading,

Bargaining,

Crying,

Screaming,

Oddly enough, it finally clicked with him what his mentor said during breakfast. This was his problem, this was everyone’s problem. 

There are so many centers in America, 

  
  


So why…

  
  


Why haven’t heroes haven’t freed them?

  
  


Why didn’t the Avengers help?

  
  


Why are the police...supporting this?   
  


Why...

  
  


Why?

  
  


_ Why? _

  
  


Wh-

  
  


Deku.

  
  


Why?

  
  


Deku.

  
  


Why?

  
  


Deku!

  
  


“Deku.” Shinsou said.

  
  


He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sky, to the face right in front of him, to the hands on his shoulders, to the group of others conversing behind them. His earpiece was somehow off even though he doesn’t remember taking it off, his vest back in the case.

They escaped, apparently. 

  
  


“Are you alright?” Shinsou begged, his lips quivering, eyes glossy and turning pink a tad.

  
  


“No.” Midoriya huffed,

  
  


“No, I’m really not.” 

  
  


He doesn’t think Shinsou asked just because he was worried, but also because he wanted to be reassured that his reaction was at least a bit similar to his. He came to this conclusion after hearing his sniffle and sob quietly immediately as he pulled him into a hug. It didn’t take long for Steve to join in on the hug, murmuring reassuring words to the both of them. About how they did great, how they were amazing, and that they followed every instruction. That his filming was great evidence, how there were no casualties. 

  
  


Midoriya though, tuned out halfway, as the lawyer from earlier just stood there, seemingly staring back at the three, before making a face of disgust and leaving.

  
  


What was wrong with him?

  
  


The lights to Steve's apartment flickered on, the dogs immediately jumping on both of them, welcoming the heroes back home with kisses and barks of love. Except only Steve truly reciprocated their love back. Midoriya simply tugged off his shoes, leaving them in the closet, dragging his fatigued body to his room

“Hey.”

The boy turned around. “Yes?”

“I’m really proud of what you did today, Izuku.”

“Thanks-”

“But I know it must’ve been hard, right?”

The freckled boy didn’t say anything for a while, biting his lip to hold back the tears.

“Yeah.”

“I figured.” Steve sighed, putting one hand on his hip and the other running through his hair once more. “Listen, whatever you need, just tell, me, alright?” he looked...real. Showing an emotion he has hardly shown in any video the kid has watched of him. It was almost jarring to say the least. “You’re under my care for three months and I- I want you to be comfortable. Understand?’

Midoriya nodded.

“So,” Steve huffed, “Just ask.”

It was late, well, for Midoriya it was late, for his mom, he wasn’t exactly sure. But he waited for her to pick up anyways, ironically, she was waiting for him to call as well. So he didn’t wait long.

“Izuku? Izuku baby? What's the matter? How are you dear? Do you need anything? You didn’t lose your medication?”

“No, no I’m fine Mom, really.”

She sighed. “I’m glad to hear that, sweetie, I hope you’re taking lots of photos!”

He laughed, “Yeah, I just-” he gulped, “I just wanted to hear your voice, is all.”

“Homesick already?”

“No! Well- yeah, but also like, not?” he sighed, hoping he wasn’t disturbing Jack Kirby who was asleep on his legs. “It’s just that, everything is different here, you know?”

She simply hummed, “It’s scary, right?”

“Very.” 

“But the people are nice, right?”

“Yeah, I guess…?”

“Then stick with them honey, don’t retreat, you’re a hero after all!”

“Yeah, but-”

“Izuku, give it time, okay? It’s your second day, it’s okay to be afraid, but it’s not okay to run away.”

For a while, Midoriya stayed silent. Wiping his tears from his face.

“Thanks mom.”

“Of course honey, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Click. 


	3. Savage Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So a team up with Spidey, huh?”  
> Midoriya showed the blonde his iconic puppy eyes. “Pwease Mistah Amewica?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord this took so long but I’m glad it’s done with! Hope you all enjoy!!

This night's dream was less than pleasant. To say it was a nightmare would be too generous. It was torture. It was like a whiny baby whose sobs were too loud to simply think. It was an annoying classmate who mocked everything you did. And in some morbid way, evidence that less truly is more. Because ironically, all he could remember was the collection of voices calling to be saved, to be freed.

Slowly growing louder.

And louder.

And even louder.

Until-

VOOM! 

  
  


Midoriya gasped, and then gasped some more. And even more, as if he were drowning until he reminded himself how to swim. He was back home, or well, in Mr.America’s home which is close enough for him. He was safe. This fact helped slow his heart rate, but not his mood. This was something the kids he listened to didn’t have. A warm bed, a loving guardian, a place of security. And he had the audacity to think that they weren’t a superhero issue. It made his stomach churn as he stared at his all might blanket, his eyebrows meeting each other in the center of his forehead. 

It wasn’t fair. 

  
  


It was unjust even.

  
  


How could all those other heroes be so negligent? 

  
  


Why is still an issue even with them around? 

  
  


What was their crime?

  
  


A knock was then heard on the door. “Hey Izuku, are you up kid?” Mr. America gently whispered. “Can I come in?”

“Hai.” he blurted out without a second thought, “er- I mean, yes.” slightly turning red at his little slip up.

The door then creaked open, and slowly did the blonde man enter. He was wearing a plain grey shirt, a belt and some jeans. Above the shirt was a leather bomber, and in his left hand he was gripping his apartment keys. 

“We’re going out.” 

“But...what about...breakfast? And the detention center?”

“I’ll explain on the way.”

Steve made sure he wasn’t making the kid have to run to catch up with him, even letting the kid have most of the shade under the umbrella despite his protests that he was alright. And while Steve was sweet, and welcoming, the amount of eyes on Midoriya made his heart race and blood pump a little too fast for comfort. 

“They upped security.” Steve suddenly stated, his eyes staring straight into the horizon, so sharp, so cold. “But that’s not the only reason we’re going today.” 

Midoriya gripped on his yellow backpack straps, staring with anticipation, but also rolling back the footage in his mind of what he could have possibly done wrong.

“I know what you’re thinking, kid.” he huffed, still engaging in eye contact. “What did you do wrong? How did you screw the pooch? Did we stay there too long? Etcetera Etcetera.”

Midoriya gulped, bracing himself for it.

“Truth is, you did everything perfectly.”

He blinked. “What?”

“You heard me, you and your friend were perfect out there, you followed every instruction, and wow, that kid's quirk? Amazing.” Steve then finally looked at his mentee in the eyes, crouching down to meet him eye to eye, “But you two are kids, understand?”

The rain grew even more heavy, the cars whizzing by sounding more aggressive and threatening. 

“No, I...don't.” Midoriya grumbled, his eyebrows practically attached together. “You said it yourself, Mr.America. We did everything perfectly.” The boy seethed, revealing a layer of himself he really didn’t want to show to anyone, however anyone who stopped him from saving people, and he meant anyone, will have to witness it, one way or another. “So why…aren’t we allowed to go back just because we’re younger?”

“That's not what I mean, kid.” he undid the umbrella, opening the door for the kid and the elderly couple behind him into the train station “I meant that you need time.” he mumbled, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder so he doesn’t get lost while they search for their train.

“Time for what? Those people need us-”

“You need to prepare, mentally.” Steve squinted, looking for their train, “Ah, there it is.” speed walking to the nearest door.

“But those people need us, we need to save them, I mean-”

Steve gave up his seat for the kid, gripping the pole near him, “What good is a surgeon if he himself, isn’t healthy?”

The line began to shrink, as Midoriya stared down at the shiny store tiles, “No offense Mr.America, but…” he sighed, “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say sometimes.”

Steve hummed, checking his phone and chuckling at whoever was messaging. “I’m trying to say that a hero is no good if they can’t even take care of themselves.” he said, typing a response back to what the boy assumed was a sort of group chat considering how many times he heard his phone vibrate. 

Midoriya followed behind Steve as he opened back up his umbrella, ignoring the intercom announcing what letters were coming and leaving. “But we didn’t even fight anyone yesterday?”   
Steve grimaced, “Did your teachers ever teach you about mental health at all?”

“Oh!” Midoriya finally said, “You should have just said that in the first place, now I understand.”

“Yeah but, do they?”

Midoriya didn’t respond right away.

Steve began to sweat a little, “Do they?”

No response.

“Izuku,”

Midoriya hummed, “Well I mean, we have quirk counselling.” 

“Quirk?” Steve raised a brow, “Oh right, that’s what you call it overseas.”

“What do you guys call it?”

“Oddities.” the man said, grabbing the boy's hand as they crossed the street, and then taking a left onto thirty third street. “But as I was saying, it isn’t the same thing.”

then pulled his hand back, attempting to maintain his mentor's pace without bumping into anyone.“Is it really that important, though? I’ve been fine so far.”

Steve sighed, “Kid, it's like this, you wouldn’t want to show up to work sick, right?” he waited for an indication of understanding while simultaneously growing closer to the building on the corner; finally came when the green haired boy nodded with his wide eyes of inquiry. “It's the same thing, except the illness is in your head, understand?”

The teen tilted his head, “Sorta?”

Steve opened the door to the large blue and white building for the green haired boy, shaking off the rainwater from the umbrella before entering in himself. Immediately the boy's eyes grew five times their original size as he looked around his new surroundings in awe. The size of the mall was unrivaled to the one back home he frequented so much. His jaw dropped, looking back and forth between his mentor in short lived glee before his second thought hit him.

Why are they even here?

Sure, the breakfast at waffles and dinges was great. And Midoriya was learning quickly that Mr.America had one hell of an appetite that was yet to be unmatched with. But the question lingered in the back of his head throughout the rest of the meal as his mentor told him about how despite his mother’s lessons, he could never replicate how good of a cook she was. He smiled, ignoring how possibly rude it was to ask that, after all, everyone has errands to run, even him. Maybe he was trying to get him to learn some lesson, since he seemed to take an unorthodox approach to teaching. Or maybe this was a meetup point for a plan B. So when they finally exited the restaurant, Midoriya was expecting the terrible two to meet them at Claires. Not...Books A Million on the third floor. 

“Are you sure?” Midoriya exhaled, staring at the blond man with eager, colossal eyes. “I can get anything here?” 

Steve nodded, “I’ll be around, I’m looking for a book myself.” 

Midoriya gave his thanks before bolting into an aisle himself. 

…only to bump heads with a familiar face. 

“Gwenpoole?” he groaned, rubbing his forehead. “What are you doing here?”

She landed him a hand, which he hesitantly accepted. 

“I like shopping malls here.” she blinked. “The stores here are cuter than the ones back home.” 

Something about her made him shiver. She just stood there, staring and smiling at him. What happened to all that pep from yesterday? Where are the rest of her members? He shook his head, it must be nothing. Everyone has the right to shop, it would be hypocritical to haggle her while doing the same thing. 

“Ah, well, I’ll be going now-”

“Aw, so soon Deku?” she whined, blocking him from exiting into another aisle. “You’re so amazing, let’s savor this moment!” she took a step closer, and closer, eventually pushing back to the wall. Her warm breath could now be felt on his face as he blushed profusely. 

“You’re so cute.” she gleefully admitted. Stroking his face lightly, “Yet you're so strong, so smart.”

“You’re uh,” Midoriya diverged her eyes from her, trying to find the right word for her. “Multilayered?”

Her smile grew more wide. “You think so?” she gasped, wrapping him into a hug. “My turn, I think you’re so cool.” 

Midoriya froze, his eyebrows scrunching up. 

This wasn’t Gwenpoole.

This can’t be Gwenpoole, right?

No, come on, don’t be ridiculous, just because someone talks similarly like Toga, doesn’t mean they are. 

And either way, saying anything about it would cause a scene, either resulting in destruction and casualties, or well, mistrust from a big league hero and embarrassment. 

But then again, Toga can’t be here, she’s in Japan. He’s safe here. This must be how gwenpool is. 

Right. 

Midoriya is in america. 

Toga isn’t.

Either way, this has gone on for too long and was way too weird for it to be some american custom he didn’t hear about. He squirmed out, mumbling a goodbye before drawing himself in the D.C comic aisle, trying to wash out the new memories he just gained from that experience. Grabbing some nightwing and Wonder Woman issues to show to Mr.America, who himself had his fair share of books ready to purchase.

Steve then poked him on the cheek while exiting. “What’s wrong?” he asked, with a hint of worry in his voice as he glared at the boy staring off to space with a sort of gloomy scowl on his face while gripping the bag of books in his hands. 

Midoriya shook his head. It wasn’t a big deal.

But Steve continued to prod.

“Was there something you couldn’t find?” 

“No. It’s fine, really.”

Steve’s eyebrows met within the middle of his face, his lips making a small frown. 

“You can tell me anything, you know.” he said. “I won’t get mad, I promise.”

Midoriya gripped the bags even tighter. Stopping in his tracks. 

“It’s just,” his cheeks turned red. “confusing is all.” 

Steve remained silent while his mentee kicked his legs while telling him what happened on the wooden bench nearby the bubble tea stand. He said he didn’t know Gwenpoole that well enough to make an accurate judgement, but he knew that what she did wasn’t appropriate, and he’s glad Midoriya finally confessed. Fortunately though, Mr. America didn’t hear any news of the Paranormal Liberation Front travelling overseas. 

The blonde sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “I’m sorry kid.” he sighed, “I was really hoping this shopping spree would help cheer you up.”

Ah, so that’s why they were here. 

Midoriya’s eyes were glued to the floor, reminiscing about his dream. 

“Thank you for the books, Captain.” he muttered. “And I appreciate you wanting to make me feel better, really, I do. But I don’t think books will help that.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose, his lips turning upwards into an amused grin, his dimples appearing, “I think I got something else.”

Saint Agnes is a group home southwest from Manhattan Mall. It takes about ten minutes to fourteen to get there, is part of Clinton church and sits in the center of Hell’s Kitchen. AKA home of the famed Daredevil. Like any other church, they hold annual holiday meals for the homeless, however they don’t stop there. They have consoling, programs and weekly meals with the help of volunteers. Sure, they couldn’t risk going to the center today, but doesn’t exactly mean they couldn’t still help people. Midoriya gave this next activity the benefit of the doubt, thinking his mentor had a point while they stopped by to order some baked goods to take to the church. His words from earlier ringing back into his head. 

Maybe he did need a break. He thought, as he stared himself in the mirror while changing into his hero suit. Sure, he still doesn't understand the metaphor just yet but Steve did have a point. He exited outside of the church bathroom feeling dazed, but overall ready.

That was, until Steve introduced him into Jefferson Davis. Aka one of few noteworthy ex-cops who arrested multiple villains and is still alive to tell the stories of his cooperation with spider-man, daredevil and other minor heroes. Although he recently quit, becoming a freelance PI, not like that ruined Midoriya’s opinion on him. It still left him puppy eyed and shaking his hand aggressively. Which he also did to his equally notoriously known wife, Rio Morales, a nurse who has saved Spider-Man's life more than once. And finally, said man she saved.

“Wow.” Deku gasped, shaking the black and red spandex hand aggressively. “You’re spider-man. Wow. um, hi. I’m Deku.”

The arachnid giggled. “So I’ve heard.”

“Really?” he blushed within his mask.

“Yeah man, I’ve been working with Shoto these last few days, he’s a dope dude.”

The green hero was hardly holding all the questions he held reserved for the sticky hero to himself, but the moment was soon then lost, as it was serving time. The crowd was large, yet patient as this was the first time Deku has done anything like this. Okay well that's not entirely true. He did have some experience from his seventh grade school festival. Not that he really counts that considering that halfway through the day he had to wash off the Daifuku off his school uniform after an altercation with Kacchan. These people were much more patient, which he appreciated. By the end of it, the amount of sweet old lady compliments and mesmerized children complimenting his suits proved Mr. America right. This weirdly helped. 

The black and red hero tapped him on the shoulder, “How has your stay been?” he asked frankly. “I wanted to talk earlier but like, yeah.” he awkwardly finger gunned.

“To be honest?” Deku shined an exasperated smile at him, before exhaling for a while, trying to find the perfect word to describe his time here. He rested his back on the corner of the wall, sighing. This was nice, this was really nice. Something inside him felt different, yet recognizable, simple. Like nothing has changed. Like if he was asked to compare this feeling to the feeling he felt back home, he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. It was warm. It was sunday morning breakfast. It was summer popsicles, it was the last puzzle piece. It was that feeling he felt with Shinsou, with his boyfriend Todoroki at the meeting. 

“It’s been, really confusing, you know?” he turned his head, waiting for the spiders nod of agreement. “But after today I…” he crossed his arms. “I don’t know. it’s…better?”

“I get how those first few days feel, it’s rough I know.” He stated, putting his free hand on the boy's shoulder. “And I want you to know I am here for you not just as some colleagues but if you let me, as a friend. I mean, that’s why I wanted to talk to you in the first place, you live in Brooklyn now, You’re in my territory, and I want you to feel welcome”

“Oh.” Midoriya blushed, biting his lip to fight the tears welling up from the corner of his ears. “Thanks.” He squeaked, “that uh, means a lot.”

“Of course man,” he gently reassured, patting him on the head. 

Spider-man exchanged numbers, while asking what Deku and Steve have been doing the past few days. It was confidential, and he understood that. But something about the way he was talking insulated he already knew. It made him wonder if maybe before Deku showed up, Spider-man was supposed to be on board with them. Afterall, they seemed to be close, so as soon as they left, he was planning to ask. And maybe even invite him for the next time they visit. 

“So, how do you know Spider-Man?” 

Steve shoved his hands into his pocket, “I was there when he first started out.”

Dekus eyes widened. “Really?”

Steve’s smile turned into an embarrassed grimace. “Yeah.” He said. “If we’re being honest? I wasn’t exactly the kindest to him when he started.” 

Deku just stared at the man as sweat began to formulate on his forehead. 

“I…wasn’t exactly on board for him to start smashing heads at such a young age.”

“Oh?”

“He was younger than you were.” Steve said regretfully. “I didn’t want him, you know.” He gestured vaguely with his neck. “I didn’t want to think of him getting hurt.” 

His mentee just remained silent.

“I’m kinda glad he didn’t listen to me.”

Deku was speechless. Unsure what to say or what to do with this new knowledge beset onto him. It was like a slap of face back into reality. Suddenly understanding how Aizawa felt whenever they did something against his wishes.

….and understanding why Shinsou didn’t say anything about flying to America himself.

“My mom was the same, to be honest.” 

Steve turned his head back, his eyebrows raising. 

“When we found out I went to go save kacc-I mean, my friend Bakugo she-“

Steve swifty lifted his hood above his head. “Do you see that?” He pointed his index finger behind the boy, into a dark alley. 

Deku squinted.

“No…?”

  
  


That was fine. Steve then asked if the kid would be able to catch up to him. Which Deku scoffed at, of course he cou- HEY WAIT.

  
  


Deku didn’t exactly see where he was going, possibly losing his mentor in the nooks and crannies of the city. Once he realized that, he tried to stop and so he bumped into this dark shade of red, immediately falling back, the man's shadow encapsulating him. He was so wrapped up in beating his mentor that as soon as he looked up, his jaw dropped. He looks nothing like the pictures, for one because all pictures of him are blurry or low quality in one way or another, but also? Nothing digital could amount to how white and sharp his teeth were, and how soulless and unfeeling those eyes were as they looked down at him with his knuckles tightened and dripping with fresh blood that stained the very cement he stood on. 

A hand then pulled the silhouette back, only for the horned person to grab said hand and pull the torso connected to the hand onto the cold hard pavement. This move just barely missed the green hero, causing his eyes to widen in awe. Though, this wasn’t the only foe he was dealing with. Deku learned this the hard way as another bruised man with long hair cocked his gun at the silent vigilante. Before finally firing, which the kid thankfully deflected, the bullet bouncing off his shield and into the man's leg. While the red hero said nothing, Deku still felt a bit of pride in what he just did. 

So he extended his hand naively towards him, “I’m Deku. Big fan.”

The red demon grimaced. “Go home, kid.” he then swiftly turned on his heel, ignoring the handshake and grabbing the shot man by the collar. “I’m busy.” 

“But I-” the kid stared at his hand, and then back at him. “I just saved you, I saved Daredevil!”

“Congratulations. Now go.” he shook the man awake, mumbling some threat to him. 

He smiled awkwardly, followed by chuckles of anxiety. “Fair fair, I know you’re a busy guy-”

“Get on with it kid.” the devil growled, his snarl and canines making the boy jump. 

“R-right!” he yanked out his hero journal from his pocket, flipping to a fresh page with the ease of a ballet dancer with a broken leg. “I was just wondering if you could answer a few questions?”

Daredevil turned his head back at the boy, still gripping the man's shirt as he pleaded for his life, the scowl on that man's face went unmatched. 

“No.” 

He couldn’t exactly blame him, as he was interrupting his job. Though, this was possibly the only chance he had to learn from him, seeing as how Mr. America isn’t all buddy-buddy with him. Sorry Daredevil, but you aren’t getting rid of him that easily. 

He took a breath of confidence, taking a step forward. “So should I wait until you’re done?”

Daredevil sighed. Dragging his victim towards Deku, and then dropping him next to his unconscious friend to deal with later. He then grabbed the journal and the boys pen, scribbling his signature furiously while still glaring at the sweating boy. And finally returning it to him. 

“Now leave.”

Stunned, he simply stared, slowly analyzing his signature. Which made him raise and eyebrow. Gripping his journal and looking back to the devil.

“What language is this in?”

The man exhaled coldly, slowly stepping towards the boy, the sun somehow working in his favor as Deku was in his shadow once more.

“I’m not going to tell you again kid.” he hissed. “Leave or I’ll make you-”

  
“Make him what?” Captain America barked. Putting a gentle yet yielding hand on his mentees shoulder. “Do tell, Daredevil.” 

The devil of Hell’s Kitchen suddenly looked so small now compared to the beef cake that Steve, giving Deku ample room in his lungs to breathe normally. He balled his fists, slightly puffing out his chest and lifting his chin to make up for this.

“You should keep a closer watch on your kid, Cap.” The devil seethed. “There are a lot of people in Hell’s Kitchen with shorter patience than me.” He then turned on his heel, grabbing the two men by the legs and beginning to drag. 

Steve sucked his teeth. “I don’t need a lecture from you.”

The devil raised his hands, “I’m just saying.”

“Well I wasn’t asking.”

“You don’t need to.” The man claimed. “I think you and I both know why this internship program is a goddamn joke. Only difference is that I don’t put a minor in danger despite knowing the facts.”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Oh not this again:”

“You don’t want to hear it because you know I’m right.”

Midoriya tugged his mentor's sleeve. “What is he talking about?”

“Nothing-“

“I’m talking about how you shouldn’t be doing this, kid.” 

Midoriya's eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m saying that you shouldn’t be here kid.” The devil’s time was rather soft now, familiar and warm. “You should be a kid, you shouldn’t be training to be a hero so young.” He turned his head to Mr.America, who’s eyes were now averting themselves onto the floor. “Your mentor used to agree with me.”

Midoroya looked up at Steve, confused, waiting for an explanation where there really wasn’t any. He then finally turned back to Daredevil.

“I’m sorry, but I disagree.”

He scoffed. “I know.” He put his hands on his hips. “There are a ton of kids just like you who have said the same thing. And that’s fine. But one day, you will understand what I was talking about. And by then it would be too late.”

“I don’t regret my decision to be a hero.”

“But you will regret losing your childhood in the process.” He claimed confidently. “And unlike cap here, I’m not one to let and encourage a child to do that to themselves.” 

Midoriya scowled at him. “What about BlindSpot then?” He crossed his arms, his cheeks puffing, assuming that he got him stumped.

“BlindSpot is of legal age.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” The man soon walked away from the two, before finally turning around. “Oh.” And then leaving into the shadows of the city. 

  
  
  


See, Daredevil was one of many in hero society who refuses to conform to the norm of minors training to practically be human soldiers. Was he wrong or unjust for being unsupportive of this? No. Steve once was as well after all. And so were many more like him, although Steve knew that this issue cannot be solved so quickly, as this is just one small cog in a big, capitalistic machine. So he figured that since he cannot dismount it in one night, he would do it little by little, starting with a kid he knew would make a difference in the hero world of tomorrow. That’s why he picked Deku, even though he knew that doing so would be playing right into the hands of the system. It wasn’t an easy choice to make, and really, he isn’t sure if he is any better from a cop, but he’s trying. He refuses to be stagnant like Daredevil is. He wants to break the rules, not just criticize them.

Midoriya didn’t say much after Steve explained this to him, as it was a lot to process. But ultimately he was reminded of that old saying that ignorance is bliss, and how right that statement is. Seeing as how now this knowledge echoes in his head like they’re mocking his every decision. Was Daredevil really right? 

The answer was of course, yes. 

But doesn’t mean Midoriya wanted that to be the answer.

A couple of weeks have passed since the incident. Mr. Wilson said that security has now laxed itself, and needed to know if anyone else besides the expected number would be joining them, as they wanted a clean and zero casualty operation. So of course, Deku was tasked with contacting his classmate Shinsou. 

MI:Hey shinsou! Mr.America wanted me to ask if you wanted to come on our next mission to the Bronx Detention Center, you were amazing last time! But it’s okay if you say no!

MI: Respond whenever! No rush!

MI:okay well, maybe there is a bit of rush, we’re planning it soon!   
MI: still though, no rush!

MI:A simple yes or no will do!

MI:....did you get a new number?

Midoriya stared at his phone, biting his lip, come on Shinsou, whatever you say will be valid! He won’t judge you, last time was hard enough, but now we had to talk to him, he wouldn’t blame him if he said no! Although to never respond was...unlike him, and led to a growing ache in Midoriya's stomach. Should he be apologizing instead? After all, Shinsou didn’t know what was gonna happen when they got there, but then again, Neither did he, and technically, they did agree to it. Still though, was he mad at him? Was he-

SH: Sorry, I had to think about it.

SH:I’m sorry but even if I wanted to, I can’t, I have another team that needs me right now.

SH: not only that, I just don’t think I can help you guys anymore, last time was...painful. Sorry.

MI:Don’t be, I understand.

Midoriya clicked his phone off, hugging it to his chest, searching for his mentor in the small apartment, giving him a pitiful attempt to hide his true feelings.

“He finally responded.”

Steve’s eyebrows lifted, anticipating his answer.

“He said no.”

The bigger man's posture melted, immediately heading towards his mentee to wrap him into a warm hug. Midoriya was a shy kid, lost in his own head, and often his actions speaking more for him than his words did, so to have him specifically invited that kid, when he could have invited anyone else meant something to him. Steve was sure of it. 

The kid aggressively wriggled out of the man's bulky arms, staring at him with fury he knew all too well as he caught his breath. “Stop trying to make me feel better! It won’t work!” he blurted out with little to no thought before he did. 

“I won’t feel better until we finally free them.” he stated truthfully, never breaking eye contact with Steve. 

“I’m sorry but-” he took a heavy breath, “We have tried your way, but nothing will make me forget what I saw- What I heard-”

“I’m not trying to make you forget.” Steve said, his eyebrows creasing as he looked down at the furious boy. “I just want you to be mentally healthy.”

Midoriya scoffed at that. “I still don’t get what you meant by that.”

Steve didn’t say anything for a while, he just stood there, stroking his chin, before giving Midoriya a look.

“I think I know how to make you understand.”

Halfway during the subway trip, Midoriya asked what was so important in Lower East Manhattan. Steve didn’t answer, instead he ruffled the boy's hair in pride, as he was getting better at recognizing the place even though his time here has been short. Though this didn’t erase the fury that burned in the boy, hell, Steve knew now that all the hair ruffles and words of praise wouldn’t make the kid feel better. He should’ve figured. After all, the kid was a lot like him, so it shouldn’t have been a mystery that he needs...a recreational outlet. 

And where better to let yourself go than Fogwell's Gym? 

Midoriya of course, looked at the bunch of sweaty men and faded punching bags with skepticism, especially after Steve dragged him to punch a lone red one in the corner of the place. And then placed himself behind said bag, peaking out and looking at midoriya with childish glee in his eyes. 

“I don’t get it.” the kid said, not looking even half as amused as his mentor did. “I’m going to learn what it means to be mentally healthy by...beating up a red bag full of sand?”

“It’s not a bag of sand.” Steve claimed. “It’s what's frustrating you.”

Midoriya tried not to communicate how ridiculous he thought what he just said was. 

“You won’t know it helps until you try.”

He gave it a weak smack with his hands.

“Is that all you got?”

“I just don’t think it will work.”

“We aren’t leaving until you knock his bag off its chain.”

  
  


Midoriya sighed. How the hell was he supposed to do that? Was he really supposed to imagine himself punching what frustrated him? This was ridiculous, but Steve looked serious. So it seemed as though he didn’t exactly have a say in the matter. And so, he squinted at the bag, and squinted, and squinted. He squinted so hard that it looked a lot like Daredevil from where he was standing. Standing there, mocking him, saying he was too young to be doing this. He bit his lip, trying not to think about how in a way, he was right. He shouldn’t have gone to the detention center. It was...too painful.

Yet the devil bag continued to talk, to mock him with a smile that revealed his canines. So he kicked it, and kicked it again and again and again and again, laughing while crying. Yet the only word he could say back to the bag was “Shut up.”

“Just shut up.” he begged, punching the bag so hard now that Steve eventually stopped gripping it, for his own safety of course. 

“Shut up.” he hysterically laughed, kicking some more, ignoring the sand that was beginning to get on his suit and on the floor. “Shut up shut up shut up shut up.”

The bag was still unfazed in his eyes however, laughing, the sound of it echoing in the whole gym. “Shut up!” he repeated.

He sniffed, wiping his tears, before finally Steve noticed that this kick was different from the others. This time, the kid's forehead was glowing, and his face, the face of fury would go unmatched until finally he gave it his all, causing the rest of the sand that still managed to be in the bag to explode and disperse all over them. And when the dust cleared, Midoriya was still standing. 

“Do you feel better?”

Midoriya smiled at him, wiping the sand from his face. Before finally nodding aggressively with his smile even larger than it first was. 

Reality soon killed the moment, as the seemingly owner of the gym came rushing into the crash zone, giving Steve one hell of a lecture without giving either him or Captain a single second to breathe, he just kept yelling and yelling, even after Rogers pulled out his wallet to pay for the damages! This of course, attracted attention from the other men, who Midoriya awkwardly waved at with an embarrassed grin. Little did the kid know that they weren’t the only heroes there, Brooklyn's favorite arachnid was also there, coming in after seemingly helping some workers outside with their signs. So while Steve was still getting chewed out by the owner, Midoriya and the spider reconnected in the meantime, when really it was just midoriya lamenting on how his friend could no longer make it onto their classified mission. Which the spider then reassured he didn’t need to beat around the bush, as he already pieced together what he and Steve have been doing these past few weeks. 

It then clicked. 

“Hey, you’re not busy are you?” Midoriya asked. 

“No, why?”

Steve then stroked his chin, looking up into the cloudy sky. “So a team up with Spidey, huh?”

Midoriya showed the blonde his iconic puppy eyes. “Pwease Mistah Amewica?”

His mentor chuckled, “Sure kid. He can come.” 

Midoriya then hugged Steve as tight as he could, thanking him aggressively while hopping on his tippy toes.

This time they entered in the dead of night, the security system offline thanks to Widows help, the guards at the front barely avoided, and the doors opened with a shock wave via Spider-Man. The inside was awfully quiet, with a few mumbles of those in their sleep, families praying and of the guards around the doors of the cages. Thankfully though, with the help of Chloroform it didn't take long for them to enter the cages themselves. 

The plan was different this time. They knew what to expect, they knew were all the cameras, where and the best and quiet way to get a guard down. So now they can finally work. Get real evidence, real stories and testimonies that Nelson and Murdock can then use when the court and local people of New York catch wind of this. So this time they didn’t pack light weight, meaning that everyone was inside, with their own tape recorders and cameras for their own, personal interview with the few people who were still awake and willing to talk. 

Which of course, was a lot. 

Though, a lot felt like an understatement as more people woke up, surrounding the heroes with wide eyes and smiles of thanks. 

Deku caught the attention of a single mother and her son, who just couldn’t get enough of his suit, tugging on his ears as his woman spoke in the best English he could. She told him the story of an abusive husband who somehow gifted her with the most loving and gentle son she could ask for. Although that seemed to be the only gift he gave her, as he blew away his savings on gambling and pissed off the wronged people way too many times for comfort. Until one day, she saved enough money of her own to flee, for a new and happy life in America. She said she could find it funny on how that ended up for her in a possibly worse position than she always was in. By the time she was done, her boy had fallen asleep in his lap. Gripping onto his suit aggressively. Like how he used to do the same thing to his mother while watching the news til real late at night. 

It was cute.

But it wasn’t where the similarities ended. 

She told him that he wanted to be a hero, just like captain America. And insisted that even though he was quirkless that it didn’t matter, he will be a hero nonetheless. It was funny really, but she continued, saying that before this, her son was being picked on by a family friend that immigrated with him. It sounded as though she was making it up at this point. But the look in her eye, the way her body languages was, it was clear that she wasn’t. So Deku thought of this moment as a sick joke being played on by god. To remind him that these people are just as human as he was. It wasn’t one he needed but, it gave him hope for when they eventually are able to leave. He’d like to meet the kid again. 

  
  


Next on the agenda was the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, their get out of jail free card. See, it was one thing to break into a detention center and get some interviews. But it was a completely other thing if you could reveal some morally wrong actions being done in said center. That would turn this little heist into a damn scandal, enough to make the court case for this go live on YouTube. It would not only show Stark and the rest who doubted him that they’re were wrong, but make the country rethink if these centers are exactly humane as they are said to be. 

It was perfect. 

So all they had to do was get some files.

That was fine. Easy really. Just skim and find any words that definitely shouldn’t be there, stick it in your suit and run. And that’s what they did. They ran, hands and arms full of papers and files of things all of them couldn’t believe they were able to cover up. Although, unlike the others, Dekus grip on his share was hardly as steady as Clint or Buckys. And soon, a file fell from the pile. Slowing him down from the others, and grabbing it only made it worse. Slowing everyone down. 

  
  


He begged for them to go without them, that he will catch up, that really he was fine. They reluctantly listened, except of course, for Spider-Man and Steve, who took their fair share of Dekus load before taking off once more. 

They were so close to the exit.

So close to freedom.

So close.

And when they finally were able to leave, they felt a sense of relief wash over them. Cheering, hollering, high fiving, piling the files in a duffle bag that Hawkeye brought. Everything was fine. They won.

  
  


But just because they were able to escape, doesn’t mean they were free. As the sound of police sirens entered all of their ears. Followed by Tony Stark's voice on the megaphone to put their hands up. 

And then came on the cuff, which of course, didn’t come on without a fight from the others, Deku and Spider-Man had to ask fast now, seeing as how they were next. So without warning, The arachnid grabbed the duffle bag, grabbed Deku close to him, and shot a web to the nearest building. 

A chase of course, ensuing. 

“Where exactly are you going?” Deku managed to say, trying to stuff his screams of fear down his throat.

“You’ll see.” The spider said, continuing to swing and swing, the surroundings growing more and more familiar. “I got a friend in Hell’s Kitchen who can keep us safe for now.” 

Deku looked at him as if he was crazy. “Daredevil? Are you crazy?”

“Look, I know he’s no Luke Cage, but what other choice do we got?”

“Oh I don’t know, literally anyone else will do!”

“No they won’t, listen, Daredevil can help, just trust me on this.”

Deku sighed. 

They were already on the run anyways. 

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“No really, no.”


	4. Withdrawn Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He told me that you punched him straight in the face.” the man chuckled. “That takes some balls.”
> 
> The teen frowned some more. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- well, I did but-”
> 
> “No need to apologize.” the lawyer waved, “We have all wanted to punch him at some point.” 

“Matt, move or you will be moved.” Iron man threatened the latino man who stood between him and the two kids that ran from him. 

“You even lay a single fucking finger on those kids and there are going to be problems.” the lawyer stopped, his legs sternly on the ground, not afraid of this billionaire. “You have no right to arrest licensed heroes who were doing their job until you showed up.

“If they were doing their job then why did they run?”

“Because you were following them and arrested their teammates! Which by the way, you can’t do. Since you have no legal reason to do so. So like I said before Stark, you lay a damn finger on them while they’re part of an open case against the Brooklyn Detention Center it’s not going to look good for you. So you can either let them go quietly or I can talk to my friend Karen and we can take it from there.”

The spider gave his green hero partner a cheeky look, “Now who’s crazy?”

Deku looked at the man in awe. “Wow.” he gasped. “So that's Mister Murdock.”

The arachnid hummed in agreement. “Best lawyer in all of Hell's Kitchen.”

They thought they had this in the bag, which is a valid thought to have. But that's the thing with the Avengers, they’re always some fucking thing that makes them nothing but a fucking headache to people like Matt, as he heard the words that turned this little mistake into a pain in his side. 

“Well, I guess you have to tell the Brooklyn police that Murdock.” Tony sneered. 

Of course. Of fucking course. It was just like the Avengers to pull some horsepiss shit like this. Matthew sighed, rubbing his temples as he thought about this. Sure, in any other circumstance getting them out would be a breeze, but considering what they were doing wasn’t exactly legal it was safe to say that if Matt went there he’d be put in cuffs too. 

“So...what do we do now?” Deku quietly asked, kicking his feet back and forth as he sat on the couch, staring at the lawyer pacing back and forth in his apartment. Sitting next to him was spider-man once again, looking through the evidence to see if there was anything they could use as blackmail or whatever other illegal plan they were throwing back and forth from each other. 

Before Matt could respond, the vigilante did for him. 

“I don’t think we have to.”

“So are we just going to ignore that Matt Murdock is freaking Darede-”

The two vigilantes hushed Deku as they walked towards the back of the detention center.

Spider-man gripped his shoulders. “Look, you can have your freakout that I had about it later, but right now, we need to focus on the plan.”

“Which is?” deku asked, genuinely curious as so far it has made little to no sense to the visitor. 

So lets rewind, and get ready for a long fucking paragraph because I have been postponing this chapter for fucking ever and i just want to get this shit done. 

See, while bitsy read the files the first thing he noticed was the way that the number of people in the center slowly dwindled. Which could be easily chalked up to lucky people with good lawyers, but just recently, the numbers drastically fell. And yet ironically, the funds spent on health and hospital equipment increased into the fucking billions. This led to more reading, more skimming, more mental notes taken in that big brain of his. The blueprints grew more and more complex and confusing as he continued. Eventually, the map of the center showed up, which he then scribbled on to find the swiftest way to get to the room that out of all of the map, was left unlabeled and blacked out. 

  
  


“So, you’re just hoping that whatever in there can help us?” Deku asked, hoping to god he wasn’t wrong and somehow missed the point while listening. 

“Yes.” both vigilantes answered. 

Deku lifted an eyebrow of skepticism to them, which he doubts both of them even noticed. “Isn’t there some other way?”

“Oh yeah.” Daredevil said. “But this way will make the center close down even quicker.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because whatever is in there has a heartbeat.” he snapped, his voice sounded like a low growl. “And it’s angry.”

This plan rolled around his head, hopping from being morally correct and morally- bad? Thinking about how this could lead into a lot of casualties. Which must be what they're counting on, right? Therefore, there is no way they could deny claims, and the police will be busy trying to silence whatever is in there. Thing was though, what are the chances this creature won’t maul them to death?

Deku then looked up at the two who were with him, who were one of the few most well known vigilantes who operate in New York City. Not to mention, their resumes being some of the scariest shit deku has researched during his flight here. So maybe they had a shot. Maybe this works as planned. Or maybe it doesn’t. Either way, he won’t know until he uses his quirk to bring the door down. In which, he braced for impact, for claws, teeth, and whatever else to be waiting for the three on the other side. But instead it was just…

  
  


“Captain america?” the two young boys asked.

The white man walked past the three as if he didn’t even see them, immediately setting off an alarm which was more than enough for the heroes to get the memo that they were no longer welcome at the center which was fine by them. Doesn’t mean they didn’t at least keep an eye on- whatever was in that room was. They learned quickly that whoever this was, sure was no Captain America. Sure, it walked like him, it looked like him, but that's where the similarities ended. He was a monster, it was like he was from some fucked up world where Steve is a villian, an unstoppable, strong and skilled villain that not even the full force of the police could stop as he just, continued to walk and walk until he entered the exact prison Steve was being held in. as if they had some psychic link. 

Deku tried to stop him, yet Daredevil yanked at his arm, reminding him to stick to the plan. The green hero looked at the devil up and down, reminding himself of what he said yesterday to him, of what Steve and him did to that punching bag at fogwells. His anger festering once more, taking over his hand as he threw a punch at him and followed the evil Steve into the precinct. He wasn’t gonna just sit and watch as his mentor, his guardian had to fight what he let out of the center all alone. He was going to help, because that's what heroes do. That's what he would do for him. The police, of course, refused to let him in, not like it mattered, as he forced his way in, ignoring their commands to put his hands up. Daredevil sighed, following Deku inside with a great frown on his face, Spider-man following behind, cracking jokes as he tried to safely put down the officers from attacking them before catching up with the other.

  
  


“D’ya think you can help me carry these boxes to the pantry, kid?” Mister Nelson asked, with a gentle smile on his face. 

Midoriya turned his attention from spider-man to the lawyer, “Uh, yeah, sure!” he immediately ran to his side, grabbing some of the boxes as the curly haired man thanked him as he put the boxes down onto the pantry shelves. “Yeah it’s no problem!”

Mr. Nelson grinned, leaning on the nearby pilar, crossing his arms. “Matt told me what happened that night.”

“Oh.” Midoriya's face fell. “Let me guess, you’re gonna lecture me too about it, huh?”

“What? Kid, no.” Nelson said. “Listen, I know Matt can be a hardass but- he does what he does because he cares.” 

Midoriya still remained unconvinced. 

“He told me that you punched him straight in the face.” the man chuckled. “That takes some balls.”

The teen frowned some more. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- well, I did but-”

“No need to apologize.” the lawyer waved, “We have all wanted to punch him at some point.” 

The kid laughed at that.  
“But he said he was wrong about you.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “And he doesn’t admit he's wrong like, ever, even when he is.”

“What else did he say?”

“It's more of what he didn’t. He's a confusing guy, not that I need to tell you that. It’s more of…” he stroked his chin. “What he insinuated.” 

The freckled boy raised an eyebrow. 

“Basically, to get to the freakin’ point here, I know you hate him, and I know you think he's a pain in the ass, which you are right about. But he-”

“He doesn’t like child heroes, I know, I know-”  
“That's not what I was gonna say.” Foggy said. “I think you changed his mind about that.”

“What?’

“Uh-huh. I’m not saying he’s gonna mentor anyone anytime soon but- he’s rooting for you kid. You mean something to him.”

“Oh.” 

Nelson gave the kid a gentle grin, “Yeah,” he then noggied him on the head, “Oh.”

  
  


It has been a week since the attack at the brooklyn precinct. Since then, the legal team has successfully blackmailed the center to shut down, freeing the inmates to help lighten their sentence. Steve Rodgers has been hospitalized sustaining a concussion which has put him into a temporary coma. So in the meantime, Deku has been focusing his energy on helping the immigrants find housing and through the legalization process at saint agnes and various other churches. But today, today, Steve has woken up. And today, today Midoriya is going to see him. 

  
  


Steve practically jumped out of his bed when he saw him. 

  
  


They talked for hours, well it was more like Midoriya talked for hours, catching up the blonde on everything he missed since he has been hospitalized. Recalling him how they won, and how he frequented churches and various other shelters to help them, protesting with Spider-man, arguing with Iron Man, and whatever else he could remember to tell him.

  
  


And somewhere in between all his ramblings did Midoriya here his mentor break down into tears. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, you did everything right.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“Because I am so, so proud of you Deku. You’re becoming a true hero before my eyes.”

Steve wrapped the boy into a tight, passionate hug. 

“You’re on your way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this all in one night. thats all im gonna say


End file.
